


Shit let's make a Lifetime Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also this is terrible gomen, At least it has plot, M/M, The first chapter is all porn I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is called away for a celebrity charity event. Dirk takes several baths, thinks about life, and complains about being a rich kid. Oh yeah, there might be cybersex. We'll see how things go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit let's make a Lifetime Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this first chapter is mostly (badly written) porn. Hopefully the next one has more plot sigh.
> 
> This ship is lacking in content and as one of it's biggest shippers I feel it is my duty to help change that. So here you guys go.  
> (Also you guys need to suggest what to do with this 'cause honestly I'm just winging it here.  
> [Leave your suggestions here or in the comments please and thank.)](http://dirkdaveboners.tumblr.com/ask)

"Fuck, Dirk," Dave moaned above you. "You are so good at this." He tightened his grip on your hair as you let him thrust into your mouth. It was Saturday, but not just any Saturday.

It was the Saturday that marked the beginning of Dave's 2-week long escapade in the Californian forest, where him and some other celebrities did some sort of charity shit that you didn't care about enough to find out more information on. After much pleading, Dave reluctantly agreed to let you stay inside your penthouse apartment alone, instead of sending you to Rose (who opted to not go this year, for reasons the tabloids believe having to do with a certain NBA player getting a little too comfortable) like he originally planed. Not that you don't love her and Roxy, but sometimes a man needs his solitude. That's why you plan to just relax, upgrade a few of your minor bots, and drink as much soda that your body wills to put up with. You hum appreciatively just thinking about it.

Given what you're doing right now doesn't really permit to humming, the sound vibrates in your throat. Your hands, tighten their grip on Dave's hips, signaling you need a break. He stops fucking your throat and pulls your head off his dick, and helps you off your knees and pulls you onto his lap, so that his prick is the only thing separating you from him. You huff as he rubs your warm back.

"Are you okay?" He breathes softly, red faced and glasses askew.  
You nod and swallow, then lean toward him.  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
"Nah, you're just gonna miss my dick." He grins, and you can't help but to crack a smile. "But that's okay. He's gonna miss you too."  
You lean your head forward and put your lips to his. He puts his hands on your hips, and pokes you.  
"Bro, what the hell?!"  
"Why do you still have your boxers on? And more importantly, why are you wearing these?". His face pulls into a frown. You can just FEEL him loathing your Invader Zim boxers. And you feel an overwhelming urge to defend them.  
"What? If I knew if we were gonna do something I would've worn something else!" You can hear your voice rising as you speak. "And besides, I think these are cute."  
Dave deadpans for a moment, and then breaks out onto laughter.  
"You are so adorable, you know that?". He's peeling off your underwear, and you roll your eyes. You start to get up to take off the offending garment, and Dave removes his shades and places them, no, throws them onto his bedside table. They land with a clonk! next to yours. He scooches back until he's seated at the head of his bed. You don't notice you're staring until he whistles at you.  
"Oh, lover boy! Yoohoo!" He smiles, and you shake your head.  
"Whatever mood there was you ruined it," You say as you start crawling upwards him. "So let's try to get it back."  
When you reach him, you sit down so that you're straddling him, and you cup your hands around his face. He puts his hands on your waist again, this time nothing in-between him and your skin. One slides in between the two of you to grab your cock, making you gasp. Dave slowly starts pumping you, and you can't help the muffled squeaks and cries of pleasure that overcome you whenever he strokes JUST RIGHT. Your face is flushing scarlet, eyes squeezed shut. You put your hands onto his shoulders and rock into his thrusts. Your eyes open to see Dave biting his lip, and you hear him moan. You look down at his erection to see it painfully hard, so you reach down and wrap your hand around it, slowly moving it back and forth in the way you know he likes. You're both breathing hard by the time Dave reaches over and grabs some lube. He removes his hands from your body, making you whimper. But when he takes both of your dicks in his wet hand, you're in heaven again. He swipes his thumb over your head and you see stars. Your head leans forward and rests on his shoulder, and in between labored gasps you inhale his scent. His smell has been around you for as long as you remember. When you go into the bathroom while Dave's showering. When you and him strife. And even intimate moments like these, it's the scent that is his, and his alone.  
"Christ, Dirk," he says, as you nibble on his ear. He's the more vocal, between the two of you. He moans and groans like some sort of sexy beast, while you whimper and squeak like the little girl-boy that you are. Makes you wonder what he sees in you.  
To distract yourself from thinking about this, you buck up against Dave, making both of you shudder. He looks at you, right at you, and you feel your eyebrow twitch, and the next thing you know, there are fireworks behind your eyelids. You try to clamp your jaw down, but instead you let out a high pitched wail as you grip onto Dave's neck.  
"Fffffuuuuuuuck… Daaaveeeee," is the only coherent thing you can say. You slump against him, spent.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo that was terrible


End file.
